1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film of a display component, and particularly to a color filter of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
A color filter is commonly applied in a flat-panel display for displaying multiple colors. Generally, a color flat-panel display commonly includes an active device array substrate, a color filter and a display medium disposed therebetween. Pixel structures arranged in an array are disposed on the active device array substrate to drive the display medium within the corresponding pixel region(s) and therefore represent the required optical transmittance, and color filter patterns arranged in an array are disposed on the color filter so that the light passing through the corresponding color filter pattern(s) represents a specific color.
To achieve the required display quality of a color display, the color filter and the active device array substrate are required to be assembled with desired alignment accuracy, so as to prevent color shift. For example, in a green pixel, the pixel structure predetermined for displaying a green screen is required to be aligned with the corresponding green color filter pattern. Once a misalignment occurs between the color filter and the active device array substrate, the pixel structure predetermined for displaying a green screen may correspond to another non-green color filter pattern and therefore display an undesired color. Besides, when the image displayed by a flat-panel display is viewed at a large angle, the light predetermined to pass through a green color filter pattern may pass through another non-green color filter pattern due to the large inclined viewing angle, thereby causing a color shift phenomenon. Particularly, such color shift phenomenon is more obvious in a reflective flat-panel display.